Medicine For An Earl
by HoldOnAngel
Summary: Ciel is grumpy, and Sebastian finds a way that might get rid of his anger. Being the "one hell of a butler" he is, what will his suggestions be, and will Ciel like them? Oneshot, YAOI, boyxboy... Don't like, Don't read!


_**Darkness closes in,**_

_**However, they prey will never know,**_

_**Deep inside the wings of death,**_

_**Holds an angel, the angel of lies.**_

_Samantha Walker_

"Sebastian!" called an impatient Ciel, running down the hallway. "Where could he have gone?" Dodging the hooligan servants who were failing to catch a bird in the manor he walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "Sebastian, this is an order, come to me now!"

Suddenly two hands looped around his waist. "What is it my young Lord?" Ciel jumped and shuddered as Sebastian warm breath tickled his neck. Ciel slapped the hands on his waist and walked out of his butler's grasp.

"Just where in hell were you!" Ciel yelled angrily. He had enough of the demon's games. "Why sir, I was with Satan" he replied sarcastically. Ciel growled and rolled his eyes. He had had enough of the demon and his remarks for one morning.

"Sebastian, just get me my tea and bring it to my study" said Ciel; pinching the bridge of his nose." "I have had enough of your remarks and the idiocy of the servants for one morning." Sebastian bowed; hand placed on his chest.

"Yes, my young Lord."

* * *

Ciel sat at his desk playing with his thumbs. Sighing gently, he got up and looked out the window. From here he could see Finny and Pluto once again setting his gardens on fire. His placed his head in his hand at their idiocy. Couldn't they do anything right!

Three quick knocks were heard before Sebastian opened the door to his young master's study. He watched as his young Lord glared at him from the window behind his chair. Sebastian set the tea down on the desk and bowed.

"I'm sorry for asking my Lord, but why are you so angry?" Ciel glared at Sebastian and answered icily.

"I don't need to justify my attitude." Sebastian lowered his head and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"My Lord, I am going to ask this once and once only." Sebastian sucked in a breath. "Do you want me to try and take away your anger?"

Ciel whipped around; eyes widened. "What…what do you mean!" he spluttered.

"Exactly what I said young master, I could try and take the anger away" Said Sebastian, slowly walking towards Ciel. Ciel backed up, his back hitting the window. He flinched as the cool glass seeped through his clothes.

"And how exactly would you do that" Ciel managed to get out. Sebastian pinned Ciel to the window. Stroking Ciel cheek his bent down and nipped at Ciel's pale neck. Ciel stifled a moan.

"Well first" said Sebastian, kissing up Ciel jaw slowly. "I could try and kiss away the anger. But that wouldn't help now would it."

Ciel shook his head and whimpered when he felt Sebastian harshly nip just behind his ear. Ciel's knees went weak and if it wasn't for Sebasti8an pinning him against the glass, he would've fallen to the floor.

Ciel reached up and ripped off the eye patch. "Sebastian, this is an order." "Make this anger go away… in any way you can!"

Sebastian picked up the boy, cradling him in his arms and smirked. "Yes my Lord."

* * *

When they reached Ciel's room Sebastian hastily threw Ciel on the bed. Ciel got to work on Sebastian tailcoat, sliding the buttons through their holes efficiently. Sebastian shrugged out the tailcoat, never once leaving Ciel's neck.

Ciel gasped at the felling and a moan escaped his lips. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and blushed deeply. Sebastian grabbed his hand and moved it so that it was on the bed. Licking the shell of Ciel's ear, Sebastian whispered softly, "Don't be anxious, just enjoy."

Ciel moaned as Sebastian went back to nibbling at his neck, tilting his head back subconsciously; giving the demon more access. Sebastian smiled into Ciel's neck, unbuttoning Ciel shirt.

Ciel's shirt was ripped off and flung on to the floor. Sebastian's quickly followed. Hands roamed on chests, feeling the pale skin underneath and the vibration of both men, gasping for breath.

Ciel opened his now closed eyes and looked his butler in the eye. "Sebastian, for now, call me Ciel. No more young master. For now, we are together, two people equally, ranks no longer matter."

Sebastian nodded quickly and started kissing down Ciel's pale chest. Toying with his nipples, Sebastian felt Ciel stiffen up. Brushing his hand over them again, he could see cobalt blue eyes rolling into the back of Ciel's head.

Sebastian caught one of the pink nubs in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Ciel's back arched, moaning at the pleasure. Sebastian then switched to the other, giving the same pleasure.

Ciel could feel something stirring in the bottom of his stomach; something new, something unfamiliar. Sebastian noticed a slight bulge in the front of Ciel pants and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Someone can't contain himself." Ciel groaned at Sebastian voice, his stomach clenching at this new feeling. Ciel's head tipped back further, sweat on his forehead. Sebastian smiled and slowly undid Ciel's pants.

Ciel gasped as the cool air hit his legs. He hesitantly reached down and grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's hair, anchoring himself among the pleasure. Peeling Ciel's underwear away, Sebastian admired his young ma….. I mean, Ciel. "Yes, his Ciel" he thought to himself.

Sebastian egged his mouth towards the bulge and gave the tip a tiny lick. Ciel moaned loudly, lovingthe pleasure. Sebastian quickly took Ciel into his mouth, making Ciel writhe and squirm at the feeling.

"Seb…. Sebastian, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN" screamed Ciel, unable to keep up with the pressure. "I'm going to….." trailed off Ciel. Suddenly Sebastian's mouth was filled with Ciel's hot seed.

Sebastian lapped and sucked Ciel dry, all the while watching as Ciel rode out his orgasm. Ciel slumped against the pillows, tired of the workout. Sebastian leant up and chastely kissed Ciel on the lips.

Ciel pulled Sebastian down and kissed him deeply. "Is your anger gone Ciel?" Ciel nodded weakly and snuggled into the pillows. Sebastian dressed the young Earl in his nightclothes and turned to close the curtains.

Sebastian got dressed and started to leave when he heard Ciel quietly call his name. "Yes my Lord?" Ciel looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Stay with me?" Sebastian nodded and took off his tailcoat once again and folded it neatly before getting on the bed and lying next to the young Earl.

Ciel placed his head on Sebastian chest and sighed, falling asleep quickly. Sebastian carefully leaned down, careful not to wake Ciel and kissed him tenderly on the temple.

"I love you, Ciel"

* * *

**Hey**

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. I am a big lover of SebaCiel and I wanted to write this for a while!  
**

**Please review, help me if you can, help me with techqniques I could use for noth this and my Wattpad account.  
**

**Thanks and see you next time  
**

**Sam!  
**


End file.
